


Honey, whatchu waitin' for?

by Mikhailov



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Aftercare, Comfort, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm still new to writing smut, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Alucard, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Smut, Teasing, Trevor and Alucard share 1 (one) braincell, oh boy, that's all this is, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhailov/pseuds/Mikhailov
Summary: He could not remember how long they'd been at this now, hours, certainly, but he had long since lost track of time. It didn't matter did it?In which Trevor drives Alucard mad.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Comments: 7
Kudos: 212





	Honey, whatchu waitin' for?

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be 800 ish words yikes  
I wrote this instead of studying im not smart please like this

The pleasure was overwhelming. 

It spread through his body like a flash of lightning, spreading through his veins, his arms, his legs, pooling deep in his stomach. It had him shaking, panting, at the very edge, and yet, it kept being ripped away from him at the last moment. He came down from this, this pleasure torn away from him, whimpering and shaking, knees straining with the effort to keep himself upright and he gripped at the sheets tight. 

"_Trevor,_" he gasped nails digging into his skin _through_ the sheets. It felt too good and if he were being completely honest it drove him absolutely mad how he kept being denied what he wanted. But he loved it. Loved every moment of it. The feelings, the pleasure was clouding his mind, clouding his thoughts, leaving him breathless and unable to speak his mind. He liked it, he liked having his voice ripped away from him. This dubious consent drove him mad, had him _weak_.

He was rewarded with nothing but a laugh as Trevor kneeled behind him, out of view, pressing a kiss to the small of his back. A shiver shot up his spine. He tried his best not to jerk back against the fingers inside him but all felt too much and while a sound much to similar to keening tumbled from his lips, he rolled his hips just a fraction.

Trevor tutted and for a moment, he feared he would pull away, that he would leave him bare and empty, shivering upon the fur blankets they had laid out, but Trevor only stalled his fingers, seeming to relish the whine he got at the lack of movement. He could not remember how long they'd been at this now, hours, certainly, but he had long since lost track of time. It didn't matter did it? All that mattered was the heat at his back, in-between his legs, as Trevor leaned over him, breath hot on his back and neck. 

"Are you that desperate you'd go against my orders, Alucard?" He goaded, fingers curling, for a moment all he could do was whimper and shake his head. 

"Trevor- fuck! _Please_." He whined, wincing at how needy he sounded. Was that really him? He sounded like a petulant child whining about not getting dessert. If he had to beg he might as well, but he wanted to please Trevor. He wanted the man to please _him_. He should have known Trevor would do this, he should have been prepared- okay well, he had been, and then Trevor did _this._

It was maddening. 

The hunter clicked his tongue and he felt shame spread across his body. His face flushed red as he bit at the sheets to stifle any noises that might be too needy for him. Trevor's fingers picked up a pace, reducing him to a sobbing mess, begging, and only then, after having toyed with him long enough, did Trevor decide that they had played too long. He pulled his fingers out of Alucard, laughing at the noise he gave him. With two strong hands and in one quick move (and nothing more than a grunt) Trevor had him on his back. 

Alucard looked up at Trevor, locking their eyes. He didn't know just how much of a mess Trevor had made of him, but he guessed it was a sight to see judging from the _lust_ in Trevor's eyes. If Trevor wanted him too, he would get on his knees and worship him with his mouth in front of anyone. He couldn't deny him such. But there was never any fear to these interactions. They all knew that if he wanted this to end, Alucard would end it with a flick of his fingers. As harsh as he was, they both knew Trevor couldn't hurt him, not really. 

Though he screamed when Trevor shoved into him without warning, it was not pain that brought forth his cry, but relief, for finally he had what he wanted. Trevor was so, so- big and he felt _so_ full. He had been lusting for it for hours now and Trevor was intending to make it as good as possible, as a gift perhaps. 

"You're too good for me, Alucard." Trevor said, words sounding slurred. It drove him mad as Trevor drove into him, cock hitting home. Trevor knew his body like the back of his hand, knew every curve and what parts to play with if he wanted the dhampir scream. "_Scream for me_."

And scream he did.

He came with a strangled cry, a broken moan as Trevor drove hard, home into him once more, fat, blunt tip of his cock slamming into his prostate. After so much teasing, he had been easy to take apart, amazing to watch fall. Trevor came, thrusting deep, biting down hard and he could have laughed at the irony, a human mauling a vampire, if only he hadn't been in the middle of falling _apart_. If he hadn't been in the middle of having Trevor fucking him hard and relentlessly, he would have taken a moment to enjoy the situation. Yo treasure it, but where is the fun in that? 

Alucard whine, pleasure building up, it was too much, too much. But Trevor kept going, fucking him through the high of both their orgasms for a few sloppy moments. Then, he collapsed on top the dhampir, breath laboured and with a quick movement, Trevor untied the rope holding his hands together. Alucard blinked, through it all he had forgotten about that bindings. 

"Must you make a mess of me every time I take you to bed?" He asked quietly after a moment, his voice breaking the silence. For a moment the only sound was their laboured breathing. 

"Shh," Trevor laughed, holding Alucard close, hands holding him, brushing down and untangling his hair, which truly was a disaster, "You know how fun it is to watch you fall apart at my hands and my mouth." He said with a wink, Alucard scoffed. 

"Always so crude." He muttered, trying to regain his composure, Trevor laughed. 

"Shall we go shower or no?"

"I'm not getting off of these furs unless I've gotten some rest." Alucard said sternly, firmly and then, at that point in time, he regained his control, the one Trevor had taken from him the past hours. Trevor laughed once more. 

"Alright." He hummed. 

They fell asleep soon after, content and comfortable, nothing troubling them then, not worrying about the world for one night. Let the problems of the day come to them the next day, this night, they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, questions, concerns?  
Leave me some! I'm always open to feedback


End file.
